


in arms

by renecdote



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humour, Revenge, Sibling Rivalry, unlikely teamup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote
Summary: Jason and Steph, (practically) siblings in arms.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 162
Collections: Batfam Christmas Stocking 2019





	in arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/gifts).



> I am so sorry this is short, I had art to go with it but then I left my tablet pen at my parents’ place and wasn’t able to finish it in time. It will come though!!

“Cover me,” Steph shouts and then she’s running at a full sprint, hitting the end of the foyer on her knees and sliding the last few feet to safety on her knees. Bullets fly around her the whole time and she keeps her limbs tucked close, head bent down, until she can crawl behind the cover of the yellow parlour lounge. She flops down, eyes closed, and just takes a moment to catch her breath.

When she opens her eyes, Jason is grinning down at her. “Now that’s how you make an entrance,” he says. 

“My knees are going to hate my tomorrow,” Steph groans, but she’s grinning too, already pushing herself up to get into a better firing position. 

They’re two of the last four left, the only wholly surviving alliance. Steph doesn’t know what’s going to happen to that alliance if they manage to take out Damian and Cass before one of them gets nerfed though. Probably some kind of dramatic, public betrayal. Steph can feel the sharp edges of the nerf pistol hidden in her boot, ready for a surprise attack at a moment’s notice. 

Damian, the little gremlin, had found a nerf sword somewhere and started swiping at ankles before the surviving players wisened up and made defensive strongholds. Steph and Jason had been in the library, but the bookshelves had proved to be great for attack, not so much for defending themselves from inhumanly sneaky sisters who come in through windows. 

“Surrender yourselves, plebeians, and you will be shown mercy!” Damian shouts after the next volley of foam bullets ends.

“Plebeians?” Steph mutters.

“Not a chance, gremlin!” Jason yells back, returning fire with an enthusiasm Steph would be scared of if it wasn’t on her side.

Any other day, she would have claimed Cass for her team in whatever battle the Wayne siblings were waging against each other. But this was a matter of pride. This was a matter of honour.

This was a matter of revenge.

Steph joins Jason’s firing with a war cry. She’s running out of bullets, their stash of amo in the library abandoned in the race to get away from Cass, but she’s not going down without a fight.

There is a sudden stillness in the foyer, then the slam of the heavy front door, and—

“What on earth is going on here?”

Steph and Jason wince in tandem. Oh shit, Steph mouths and sees the same sentiment painted in Jason’s grimace. Then his expressions turns to wickedness and he yells out to Alfred, “Dick started it!”

Alfred’s footsteps click across the polished floor and stop where he can peer down at them over the couch, hands on his hips, severe frown making them shift guiltily.

“I don’t see Master Dick hiding in the parlour with weapons in hand.”

“I didn’t say he was a good enough shot to finish it,” Jason says, “just that he started it.”

Alfred raises a single, impeccable eyebrow.

“He ate the last waffle,” Steph says earnestly.

“The last waffle that was supposed to be for me,” Jason adds.

“And then Damian lied for him—”

“—and Cass hid the evidence—”

“—so we’re just the victims here, really.”

“It’s justice,” Jason tacks on.

Alfred looks like he’s thinking about sighing, but restraints himself. Probably thanks to   
of years of practice. “Just clean it up,” he says. 

“Aye aye, cap’n,” Steph says with a mock salute.

The silence of the impromptu ceasefire holds until Alfred’s footsteps fade into the depths of the manor, then there is a wild battle cry from somewhere near the foyer stairs and Steph and Jason find themselves back-to-back fighting for their lives (honour, revenge) once more.


End file.
